kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
A Resurrection to Remember - Part 2
The following scene is a continuation of the previous scenario from the end of the R/A Forbidden Mountains campaign in "The Chain of Memories". Script Layout (Ellidyr has just managed to bash Maleficent's head in with his Soul Eater broadsword, reverting her back from dragon to cloaked faerie. She now leans heavily upon her staff, panting heavily and clutching her heart. The other villains murmur amongst themselves with either amazement or shock. Only the Horned King remains unimpressed.) Maleficent: (Breathes heavily) You...little...wretch... Ellidyr: That all you got? Maleficent: Not...hardly... (She slowly rises to her feet and casts a blue-tinged healing spell to put herself back up right as rain.) Horned King: So, you truly are intent on resisting us and the darkness that binds us together? Fine, I see how it is, then. You are free to move along now to the rest of what Castle Memoria has in store for you. Ellidyr: Well, what's to stop me from taking you all down right here and now? ???: Why, the fact that you are woefully unequipped for the long journey ahead. Ellidyr: Huh? The Voice! (Sarcastically) Nice hearin' from you again! VOICE: Oh, I did not mean to leave you unattended prematurely. (soft chuckle) That was a mistake on my behalf. Still, now that you have seen for yourself of how empty your memories have become, you can't help but ponder that I warned you this would happen... Ellidyr: Grrr.... Warned me for nothing! Were you in cahoots with Marwoleath and his posse the whole time?! VOICE: Not necessarily. I am simply a neutral party, a self-appointed guide who is only in it to see you succeed or fail on your quest. The fact that Maleficent's forces and the Horned King have returned thanks to the leftover darkness in your heart is but a mere inevitable impediment. (All the while the voice has been talking, the Horned King's skeletal face seems to twist and contort in hatred towards who he knows to be the voice's owner. Only Maleficent takes note of this and wonders...) VOICE: Still, if you truly wish to confront the memories of your darkened past, then perhaps you should see them with your own eyes. (At this, a burst of light shines briefly in front of Ellidyr, before settling into the dim form of a pack of crown-shaped cards...exactly like the one that led him to the castles in the first place.) Ellidyr: Wha- more cards? VOICE: Not just any cards. These are world cards, which I have specifically crafted by observing your memories and calling upon that which lurks with the true castle to do my bidding. Each one contains a desolate copy of every thriving world you've visited in the past, which no doubt they will be taking advantage of to form an individual base for themselves. Hades: Hey, thanks for the tip, Ghost Host! Later kid, we've got other things to do today than listen to this drek. Captain Hook: Aye! Like perhaps preparing for our grand return to the land of the living! Toodle-oo! (Most of the villains save for Maleficent and the Horned King leave the vicinity through summoned Dark Corridors, laughing all the way) Horned King: Hmph. I know very well what you attempt to do with the child, old friend. But mark my words, once he has advanced through them all, he will come to understand that chasing after some pitiful hope for salvation will not distance him away from his dark past. (Turns to face Ellidyr) You can't run forever, boy. Ellidyr: Who's running? Hear that, Voice? I think I'll go through those card worlds and go through with your test after all. And get this, Marwoleath, Maleficent, if I haven't given up by the time I've taken you and all your pals down...then I win. (He takes the cards into his hand and stuffs them away in his pocket for safekeeping.) Ellidyr: So, Voice? How do I get out this musty old chamber? Voice: That's easy. Just find the one door that's not like the others, and you're off. Ellidyr: Thanks. (He starts to leave when suddenly...) Maleficent: Don't think that you will be able to escape from us that easily, Ellidyr. You neglect to remember that I gave you a most marvelous gift all that time ago...and I believe it is time that you started taking advantage of it once more! (The faerie motions her hand over the crystal orb atop her staff causing it to glow softly. At this, Ellidyr's chest starts to smoke in bright sickly green flames intermingled with black and violet mist, causing the lad to writhe in pain for a brief moment before it vanishes.) Ellidyr: What did you do?! Maleficent: Don't you remember, child? That was the spell I cast to allow you to gain control over the dark side of the Force by channeling the dark side of your heart. But because most of that power has now been transferred over to my king, with only the barest scraps remaining inside you, the nature on which that power has been bonded to you has changed significantly. You might even say that the fabled "Black Knight" uniform which I recall you once wore has now gained quite the...symbiotic relationship with you. (Chuckles) You'll need it much more than you realize if you are to survive our challenges unharmed. Ellidyr: (Growls) You still think I'd want to rely on that...that...thing, again?! I told you, I don't fly that way anymore! Horned King: Whether or not you use it is your choice. But no matter the path you take...I'll be waiting...WE will be waiting...for you to come to your senses and accept the inevitable... Maleficent: Nonetheless, you'll find defeating our forces may be more difficult than you realize. What you fail to comprehend is that even before I regained my physical form, I was able to contact many other darkened souls connected to the worlds of the castle and secure their alliances to my empire to ensure its mighty rebirth. From the ashes of defeat, we will rise again. You may think yourself rid of us time and time again, but for every head you decapitate...another stronger head will take its place! You will yield to the darkness sooner or later, Ellidyr! Of that, I am most certain of! (Cackles madly and triumphantly) (Then finally, the two scoundrels disappear into the darkness, leaving Ellidyr alone in the simulation of the Forbidden Mountains' Grand Hall, growling angrily over having to mull at the situation at hand.) Category:Script Teases